bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zangetsu (dusza)
| pl = Tnący Księżyc | kanji = 斬月 | rasa = Dusza Zanpakutō | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 174 cmManga Bleach; Tom 1, Profil postaci Ichigo. | waga = 61 kg | partner = Ichigo Kurosaki | debiut w mandze = Tom 8, Rozdział 63 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 19 (świat wewnętrzny) Odcinek 233 (zmaterializowana forma) | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japoński głos = Takayuki Sugō (jako moc Quincy) Showtaro Morikubo (Tensa Zangetsu) Masakazu Morita (jako Hollow) | angielski głos = Richard Epcar (jako moc Quincy) Johnny Yong Bosch (jako Hollow) | hiszpański głos = Alfonso Vallés (Hiszpania, jako moc Quincy) Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (Ameryka Łacińska, jako moc Quincy) Eduardo Garza (Ameryka Łacińska, jako Hollow) }} Zangetsu (斬月) jest Zhollowfikowanym duchem Zanpakutō Ichigo Kurosakiego materializującym się w jego świecie wewnętrznym. W formie mocy Quincy został zmaterializowany w seriach "Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō" i "Bestialskie miecze". Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Pierwsze wystąpienie Zangetsu Ogólny jego wygląd zewnętrzny jest prawie identyczny jak Ichigo, odróżnia ich wyłącznie kolorystyka. Jest wysoki i szczupły, skóra i włosy Zangetsu są białe. Gałki oczne mają kolor czarny, a tęczówki są żółte.Manga Bleach; Okładka 25. tomu Ma czarne paznokcie. ubranie wygląda jak kimono Shinigamich, z tą różnicą, że ma biały kolor, a przewiązany przez nie pas jest czarny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 110, strony 16-18Anime Bleach; Odcinek 39 Kiedy przechodzi w Bankai, nosi Shihakushō takie jak Ichigo, tylko że jest białe, a pas czarny. Oprócz tego, nosi czarną maskę z rogami jak Ichigo podczas pełnej formy Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 410, strona 9 "Zangetsu" jako zmaterializowana forma mocy Quincy Ichigo wygląda tak samo jak Yhwach sprzed 1000 lat - wygląda jak 30-40 letni mężczyzna z długimi czarnymi włosami. Ma lekki zarost. Jest ubrany na czarno i ma przyciemnione okulary. Ichigo nazywa go . Osobowość thumb|right|190px|Dwa oblicza Zangetsu Zangetsu posiada dwie osobowości - prawdziwą, w formie Hollowa, jego oryginalnego ducha Zanpakutō oraz w zmaterializowanej formie mocy Quincy. Ta druga przez cały czas udawała, że jest tą prawdziwą, aby wykonać swoje zadanie - odciągnąć Ichigo z dala od stania się Shinigami, ponieważ bycie jednym z nich oznaczałoby, że nie będzie bezpieczny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 541, strony 10-11 Kiedy Kurosaki dowiedział się prawdy uznał, że obaj, Hollow i jego moc Quincy są prawdziwym Zangetsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 542, strony 1-3 Zangetsu jest brutalny, buntowniczy i nieobliczalny. Słucha tylko instynktu walki, który wysoko sobie ceni, i podczas której wydaje z siebie szalone okrzyki. Jego ulubioną taktyką jest używanie oplotu na rękojeści miecza do wywijania nad swoją głową i rzucania nim w przeciwnika, gdy ten się tego najmniej spodziewa. Uwielbia dziko się śmiać, walczy jak szaleniec, nie reaguje na rany i często wpada w furię. Mimo swojej nieobliczalności stara się o dobro Ichigo, przykładem na to jest fakt, że zawsze daje mu wytyczne walki lub ratuje go w śmiertelnych sytuacjach. Moc Quincy Ichigo ma dwie różne formy swojej postaci: w Shikai i Bankai. Zwykle można go zobaczyć w formie Shikai i tylko podczas treningu w Dangai Ichigo poznaje jego drugą formę. W Shikai Zangetsu wielokrotnie poddawał Kurosakiego swoim próbom, chcąc sprawdzić, czy jest godny jego mocy oraz jak silny jest. Nie lubi deszczu, zwłaszcza, że deszcz w świecie wewnętrznym Ichigo pada kiedy chłopak odczuwa smutek. W Bankai jest młodszy. Oskarżył Ichigo, że deszcz smutku przestał padać, gdyż zamienił się w ocean rozpaczy. Sam również odczuwał smutek, który nie minął nawet po połączeniu się ze swoją drugą połową w formie Vasto Lorde, gdyż nie chciał pokazać Ichigo Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. Chciał go chronić oraz bał się go stracić ze względu na to, że ta technika wiązała się z utratą mocy Shinigami. Fabuła Agent Shinigami 190px|thumb|left|Zangetsu pokazuje się Ichigo Kiedy Ichigo przechodzi trening w celu uzyskania swoich własnych mocy Shinigami, Kisuke Urahara zmusza jego duszę do procesu, wskutek którego jeśli nie uzyska własnej mocy, stanie się Hollowem. Tessai Tsukabishi zrywa łańcuch losu Kurosakiego po czym używa wysokopoziomowego Bakudō, aby uniemożliwić Ichigo używania rąk podczas wychodzenia z szybu. Po trzech dniach w szybie, Ichigo zaczyna zmieniać się w Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 62, strony 14-21 W jego klatce piersiowej pojawia się dziura, a na twarzy tworzy się maska. Gdy Jinta opuszcza szyb, Urahara tłumaczy, że formowanie maski przed powtórnym uformowaniem jego ciała jest znakiem, że Ichigo opiera się transformacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 62, strony 1-3 Słysząc wołanie, Ichigo budzi się w swoim wewnętrznym świecie i widzi mężczyznę stojącego na maszcie. Pyta, kim jest nieznajomy. Ten zdziwiony próbuje powiedzieć swoje imię, ale Ichigo nie może go usłyszeć. Zauważa, że to smutne i pyta ile razy musi mu mówić swoje imię zanim Kurosaki będzie w stanie je usłyszeć. Kiedy nieznajomy pyta jak Ichigo może siedzieć, skoro znajduje się na ścianie wieżowca, Kurosaki spada z budynku krzycząc. Mężczyzna podąża za nim i mówi mu, że to dobrze, że może wrzeszczeć i że Shinigami kontrolują śmierć, więc nie powinien się martwić. Kiedy obaj spadają w kierunku ziemi, Ichigo stwierdza, że nie jest już Shinigami. 190px|thumb|right|Rękojeść [[Zanpakutō]] 190px|thumb|left|Zangetsu mówi Ichigo, że posiada on własne moce Shinigami Mężczyzna mówi mu, że może kontrolować Reishi znajdujące się w tym świecie i że powinien skupić je poniżej swoich stóp, żeby móc stanąć. Nalega, aby Ichigo spróbował przypomnieć sobie czas kiedy był Shinigami. Mówi, że Byakuya Kuchiki zniszczył tylko moce dane mu przez Rukię, ale nie przewidział, że Ichigo ma swoje własne moce Shinigami. Stwierdza, że jego moce są schowane głęboko w środku duszy i zostały rozbudzone przez moc Rukii. W tym czasie świat wokół niszczy się. Podczas gdy budynki w wewnętrznym świecie rozkładają się na małe pudełka, nieznajomy mówi Kurosakiemu, że jego moce są schowane tylko w jednym z nich, i że jeśli nie znajdzie ich zanim świat zniknie kompletnie, zostanie Hollowem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 63, strony 1-11 Ichigo wpada do wody i zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy powinien to zrobić. Zauważa, że nigdy nie był dobry w wyczuwaniu Reiatsu, co zauważył między innymi Uryū. Nagle przypomina sobie, jak Ishida wyczuwał Reiatsu. Używając Reiraku, Kurosaki znajduje czerwone Reiroku swojej mocy Shinigami i otwiera pudełko, zaskoczony znalezieniem rękojeści Zanpakutō w środku. Mężczyzna mówi mu, że tym razem powinien usłyszeć jego imię i nalega, aby wziął rękojeść.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 63, strony 12-18 Ichigo próbuje wyjąć Zanpakutō podczas gdy świat wokół niego rozpada się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 64, strona 1 W Zniszczonym Szybie, Kidō powstrzymujące ręce Ichigo zaczyna się rozpadać. Tessai mówi Uraharze, że dłużej nie może go utrzymać i aktywuje następny etap Kidō, Bankin. Gdy dym po wybuchu znika, pomarańczowowłosy jest w masce Hollowa i stroju Shinigami. Kiedy Jinta i Ururu przygotowują się do walki z nim, Kurosaki bierze swój wciąż zniszczony Zanpakutō i używa go do rozbicia maski Hollowa. Urahara gratuluje mu sukcesu, mówiąc, że jest teraz pełnym Shinigami. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo trzyma Zangetsu w ręce Podczas treningu z Ichigo, Urahara pyta go czy może wygrać samą rękojeścią, mówiąc, że zabije go jeśli będzie kontynuował walkę w takim stanie. Kurosaki ucieka ponownie, myśląc, że zginie. Jako że Urahara nie przestaje atakować, Ichigo myśli, że jest to kłopotliwe. Zostaje powalony na ziemię i ponownie widzi mężczyznę z wewnętrznego świata. Nieznajomy pyta dlaczego Ichigo biegł kiedy jeszcze go nie wezwał. Mówi, że powinien być w stanie go teraz usłyszeć i radzi, żeby porzucił swój strach. Pomarańczowowłosy dowiaduje się, że imię jego Zanpakutō to Zangetsu. Odwraca się do Urahary i uwalnia Shikai. Patrzy na nową formę swojego Zanpakutō, a Urahara mówi mu, że to jest czas na rozpoczęcie lekcji trzeciej na poważnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 66, strony 1-19 Soul Society Podczas trudniejszych walk Ichigo, maska pojawiała się przy częściach ciała, w miejscach, w których rany byłyby śmiertelne. left|thumb|190px|Maska Ichigo po użyciu jako tarcza Kiedy Ichigo walczył z Renjim Abaraiem, wicekpaitan używa Zabimaru, aby trafić Kurosakiego bliżej serca, ale Zanpakutō zostało zatrzymane z jakiegoś powodu. Po walce, Hanatarō Yamada znajduje maskę podczas leczenia Ichigo, mówiąc, że to ona zatrzymała Zabimaru, lecz Yamada ma złe przeczucia co do niej i wyrzuca ją do kanałów. Maska nie pojawiła się przez pewien czas.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 100, strony 3-4 thumb|right|190px|Zangetsu zabiera Ichigo do jego wewnętrznego świata Podczas walki z kapitanem 11. Oddziału Zarakim Kenpachim, Ichigo zostaje pchnięty w pierś przez przeciwnika. Umierający Kurosaki zostaje wciągnięty przez Zangetsu do wewnętrznego świata, gdzie spotyka po raz pierwszy swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa. Zangetsu wyjaśnia, że teraz jest czas na test czy Ichigo jest wart władania nim. Potem mówi pomarańczowowłosemu, że jeśli chce dzierżyć go ponownie musi go odebrać własnymi rękami, a jego przeciwnikiem będzie on sam.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 109-110 Kurosaki jest zmuszony do walki z Hollowem za pomocą Asauchi gdy jego przeciwnik walczy Zangetsu. Podczas walki Hollow Ichigo pyta Kurosakiego czy myślał, że pełna kontrola nad Zanpakutō będzie taka prosta. Stwierdza, że Ichigo myśli tylko o sobie i nigdy nie rozważał jaką moc ma Zangetsu. Hollow tłumaczy, że Zangetsu ma dużo więcej mocy i jeśli go poprosi to może mu jej trochę pożyczyć. Narzeka, że Ichigo nie zrobi tego, ponieważ nie wierzy w swoje Zanpakutō i martwi się tylko, że musi stać się silniejszy. Zmęczony zabawą Hollow decyduje, żeby pokazać Ichigo jak używać Zagnetsu we właściwy sposób i rusza do ataku. Gdy krzyżują miecze Hollow Ichigo jest zaskoczony, że to on trzyma Asauchi, a Ichigo Zangetsu. Potem Ichigo budzi się w realnym świecie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 111, strony 1-15 190px|thumb|left|Zangetsu wzywa miecze do treningu Bankai Po tym jak Ichigo nie udaje się uratować Rukii przed Byakuyą, zamiast tego zostaje uratowany przez Yoruichi Shihōin. Następnie dziewczyna zabiera go aby ukończył Trening Bankai by mieć szanse w starciu Byakuyą. Yoruichi wręcza Ichigo dziwnie wyglądającą lalkę - Tenshintai. Jest to narzędzie opracowane przez Kisuke Uraharę za czasów jego pobytu w SRT, które jest używane do zmuszenia ducha Zanpakutō do materializacji. Wszystko co Ichigo musi zrobić to pchnąć Tenshintai swoim Zanpakutō i Zangetsu zostanie zmaterializowany a Yoruichi utrzyma go w tym stanie swoją mocą. Shihōin ostrzega Ichigo, że ma tylko jedną szansę - przez 3 dni musi zmusić Zangetsu do posłuszeństwa. Yoruichi zamierza ostrzegać chłopaka dalej, ale on pcha narzędzie zanim dziewczyna kończy, mówiąc jej, że on nie chce tego wiedzieć. Jest tylko jeden sposób na zakończenie tego i jest nim danie z siebie wszystkiego, do samego końca. Po paru sekundach Zanpakutō znika z ręki Ichigo a zmaterializowany Zangetsu staje za nim. Zauważa, że Ichigo został szybko uleczony. Yoruichi pyta Zangetsu czy słyszał jej rozmowę z Kurosakim, a on potwierdza. Shihōin mówi Zanpakutō, że to on wybiera naturę treningu, potem pyta czy mogą już zaczynać, Zangetsu zgadza się i kuca dotykając ziemi jedną ręką. To powoduje pojawienie się setki przypominających go mieczy. Zangetsu mówi, że tylko jeden z mieczy jest prawdziwym nim i zarazem jedynym, który może go pokonać. Jeśli Ichigo chce go sobie podporządkować, musi znaleźć prawdziwy miecz zanim Zangetsu go zabije, a następnie użyć go do zwycięstwa. Obaj biorą po mieczu i atakują. thumb|right|190px|Zangetsu vs Ichigo Gdy czas egzekucji nieuchronnie się zbliża, Ichigo staje się coraz bardziej zmęczony i klęczy z kolejnym złamanym mieczem. Zangetsu pyta go czy jest wciąż w stanie wstać a Kurosaki odpowiada, że jest, ponieważ przysiągł uratować Rukię. Na pytanie komu przysiągł odpowiada, że złożył przysięgę swojej własnej duszy. Pomarańczowowłosy używając swego nowo zdobytego Bankai, dociera na egzekucję w odpowiednim momencie, żeby ją zatrzymać. Potem uwalnia Bankai po raz pierwszy podczas swojej walki z Byakuyą Kuchiki. Prawdziwy Zangetsu opętał Ichigo, gdy Byakuya Kuchiki, sparaliżował go przy pomocy Kidō. Zangetsu zdominował kapitana, lecz Ichigo przejął kontrolę. Bount (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Zangetsu przejmuje kontrolę nad Ichigo przez moment Zangetsu był cicho przez jakiś czas, tylko pokazując swoją obecność w walce z Gō Kogą i jego lalką, Dalk, przed zmuszeniem do odwrotu. Ichigo poczuł wpływy Zangetsu w nim rosnące.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 82 Również pokazał siebie w jednej chwili (tylko oczy Kurosakiego zmieniły się na zielone; maska nigdy nie zaczęła się formować, i twardówka jego oczu nie zmieniły się na czarne) podczas walki Ichigo z Jinem Kariyą, raniąc go czarną Getsugą Tenshō, ale Przedstawiciel Shinigami odzyskał swoje zmysły wkrótce po tym.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 108 Arrancar Ichigo próbuje walczyć z 2 nieznanymi mu Arrancarami, lecz wtrąca się Zangetsu, który próbuje przejąc nad nim kontrolę, lecz to nie pomaga a Ichigo zamiast opętany zostaje sparaliżowany. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|right|Ichigo korzysta z Jinzen Po walce w Fałszywej Karakurze Aizen zmierza do prawdziwej Karakury w Soul Society, Isshin Kurosaki zabiera Ichigo do Dangai aby nauczyć go "Ostatecznej" Getsugi Tenshō. Isshin mówi mu o Jinzen i zwraca uwagę, że wszystkie techniki jakie uzyskał przez ten czas były zdobyte za pomocą czystej mocy. Jakiś czas później Ichigo dostaje od ojca cios w bark. Isshin ostrzega go, żeby tym razem był ostrożny w pobliżu Zangetsu, bo jego Zanpakutō będzie bardzo zły. thumb|190px|left|Wygląd Tensy Zangetsu Ichigo budzi się w swoim wewnętrznym świecie, ale szybko zauważa, że jest pod wodą. Chce złapać oddech i widząc powierzchnię, płynie w jej stronę, ale zostaje odepchnięty w dół przez zakapturzoną postać, która rzuca nim w najbliższy budynek. Przeciwnik mówi mu, żeby się uspokoił, gdyż powinien być w stanie oddychać. Kurosaki robi to i zdaje sobie sprawę, że tajemniczy osobnik ma rację. Potem pyta oponenta kim jest, jako że tylko Zangetsu, który jest przecież starszym mężczyzną może tu być. Zakapturzony krytykuje pomarańczowego za taki stosunek do człowieka, który nauczył go oddychać. Potem, aby zaskoczyć Przedstawiciela Shinigami, wyciąga Tensę Zangetsu i zdejmuje kaptur. Mówi Ichigo, że nie jest zaskoczony, że go nie rozpoznał w takiej formie, jako że jest to pierwszy raz kiedy przyszedł do wewnętrznego świata w Bankai. Następnie atakuje Kurosakiego, który blokuje atak. Ichigo pyta przeciwnika czy jest Zangetsu. Ten zaprzecza i pyta go jak się nazywa jego Bankai, przedstawiając się jako Tensa Zangetsu po czym kontynuuje walkę. Ichigo nabiera trochę dystansu między nimi i mówi Tensie Zangetsu, żeby poczekał jako, że tym razem nie przybył tu, by walczyć. Tłumaczy, że chce tylko zadać mu pytanie. Tensa Zangetsu informuje chłopaka, że wie już, że Kurosaki pragnie go zapytać o "Ostateczną" Getsugę Tenshō. Ichigo jest zaskoczony, że jego Zanpakutō wie o co miał zapytać i zastanawia się czy słyszał jego rozmowę z ojcem. Tensa Zangetsu przechodzi do ofensywy ponownie skłaniając Ichigo do wykrzyczenia prośby zaprzestania walki. Zanpakutō mówi, że nie może nauczyć go tej techniki. Ichigo stwierdza, że bez tego nie może obronić Karakury. Tensa Zangetsu szybko pojawia się naprzeciw pomarańczowowłosego, łapie go za ramię i pyta dlaczego powinien martwić się o to co jego pan chce chronić, zaskakując Przedstawiciela. Następnie rzuca go w budynki poniżej. Mówi, że Ichigo nie powinien nie zrozumieć go i że to co on chce chronić i co Ichigo chce chronić to nie to samo. W czasie walki z Tensą Zangetsu, Ichigo pyta co ma na myśli, mówiąc, że uwierzył, że Zangetsu użyczy mu swojej siły. Gdy chłopak chce się dowiedzieć jakie są jego motywy, Zanpakutō mówi mu, żeby spojrzał na wewnętrzny świat w którym się znajdują. Pokazuje, że świat wewnętrzny Ichigo zmienił się z pełnych nadziei drapaczy chmur do repliki małej Karakury, i że mimo, że deszcz ustał, wszystko zostało pochłonięte przez wodę. Tensa Zangetsu wyjaśnia, że to wszystko wydarzyło sie, ponieważ Ichigo przestał iść do przodu i wpadł w depresję. Nagle pojawia się przed Ichigo i wbija swoją rękę w klatkę piersiową Kurosakiego. Mówi mu, że nie pozwoli Ichigo zostać takim jakim jest i że wyciągnie źródło jego depresji. Tensa Zangetsu zaczyna je wyciągać i rzuca za niego. 190px|thumb|right|Zangetsu w formie Hollowa powraca Kiedy Ichigo się obraca, widzi swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa z aktywowanym Bankai. Jednakże Zangetsu ma długie włosy i czarną maskę z rogami oraz białymi liniami przecinającymi jego oczy. Wita Kurosakiego, który gapi się na niego nie mogąc nic powiedzieć. Zangetsu zdejmuje maskę i pyta, czy chłopak go rozpoznaje. Pomarańczowowłosy jest zszokowany, gdyż myślał, że pokonał go w ostatniej walce. Mówi, że jego przeciwnik powinien zniknąć, ale ten odpowiada, że musi żyć, jażali Ichigo chce mieć swoje moce Hollowa. Tensa Zangetsu przypomina, że Kurosaki pokonał w tej formie Ulquiorrę Cifera, i że ta forma pojawia się, gdy moc zaczyna dominować nad umysłem i nie ma możliwości kontroli Zanpakutō. Przedstawiciel Shinigami pyta Zanpakutō czy musi walczyć ponownie z Hollowem, ale Zangetsu zaprzecza. Rozmówcy Kurosakiego stwierdzają, że będą z nim walczyć jeden na jednego i zaczynają się łączyć przed oczami zdumionego Ichigo. Ich połączona forma ostrzega chłopaka, że tak naprawdę są jednym bytem - jego mocą - i rusza do ataku. thumb|left|190px|Hollow Tensa Zangetsu przebija Ichigo W czasie bitwy miecz Ichigo pęka na pół. Zhollowfikowany Tensa Zangetsu pyta, czy może jeszcze ustać a Kurosaki odpowiada, że postanowił, że nie podda się dopóki nie zmusi Zanpakutō do powiedzenia mu o Ostatecznej Getsudze Tenshō. Zanpakutō przypomina, że mówił już, że nie ma żadnego interesu w mówieniu mu o tym po czym znowu atakuje. Pomarańczowowłosy zauważa, że jeśli Zangetsu chciał go pokonać, to przy takiej różnicy mocy mógł to bez problemu zrobić na samym początku. Potem stwierdza, że tak naprawdę zamiast walczyć Zanpakutō mógł się po prostu schować. Przede wszystkim nie rozumie dlaczego w mieczu jego przeciwnika jest tylko samotność. Później Kurosaki coś sobie uświadamia i odsuwa swój miecz, tak, aby Tensa Zangetsu mógł go przebić. Zanpakutō gratuluje Przedstawicielowi Shinigami, że zrozumiał, że tylko przez zaakceptowanie jego miecza mógł osiągnąć Ostateczną Getsugę Tenshō. Ichigo zauważa, że ostrze w ogóle nie boli na co Tensa Zangetsu odpowiada, że oczywiście, skoro Tensa Zangetsu, którego dzierży był oryginalnie samym Kurosakim. Ichigo zauważa, że jego Zanpakutō płacze i pyta dlaczego. Słyszy prośbę przypomnienia sobie ich rozmowy o tym, że Zangetsu nie chce chronić tego samego co on. Zanpakutō przyznaje, że tym, co chciał chronić jest Ichigo. Ten zaskoczony pyta o co chodzi a Tensa Zangetsu mówi, że jest to związane z nazwą techniki. Następnie ujawnia konsekwencje użycia Ostatecznej Getsugi - stratę mocy Shinigami. Następnie żegna się z Przedstawicielem Shinigami. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|"Wyzwolony" Zangetsu walczy z [[Ichigo Kurosaki|Ichigo jeden na jednego]] Kiedy Ichigo walczy z Muramasą, ten wyciąga z niego Zangetsu i zmusza go do walki. Bez dostępu do mocy swego miecza, Przedstawiciel Shinigami szybko zostaje pokonany. Następnie wewnętrzny Hollow przejmuje ciało osłabionego Kurosakiego, lecz ten może jednak korzystać z umiejętności Zanpakutō i atakuje Getsugą. Następnie przytłacza Zangetsu i pokonuje go używając Cero.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 233 Kiedy chłopak odzyskuje kontrolę nad ciałem, Zangetsu znów staje przed nim, mówiąc, że chciał zobaczyć, jak silnie jego partner może zostać zraniony i przeżyć. Następnie uwalnia swój Bankai i zmusza go do obrony. Dzięki sile wewnętrznego Hollowa, Ichigo pokonuje Zangetsu i przywraca go do normalnego stanu. Zanpakutō wyjaśnia, że moc Muramasy to spełnienie czyichś największych pragnień, niezależnie od kosztów. Zangetsu nie chciał opuszczać Ichigo i wyjawia, że jego pragnieniem jest zobaczyć kto z nich jest silniejszy. Mówi, że nie ma już nic, czego mógłby go nauczyć. Spełniając swoje największe pragnienie, i teraz znając moce przeciwnika, Zangetsu zapewnia Ichigo, że jest teraz odporny na wpływ Muramasy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 235 thumb|left|190px|Zangetsu będzie oczyma Ichigo w walce z Muramasą Potem w wewnętrznym świecie Muramasy, Ichigo pada ofiarą hipnotycznych mocy zniekształcających jego zmysły. Zangetsu, wciąż odporny na moce Muramasy, oferuje swoje oczy i obaj łączą swoje wysiłki w celu pokonania przeciwnika.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 255 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Kiedy Ichigo napotyka Tōjū, który zmienił się po fuzji z Hollowem, Zangetsu zauważa, że jest to ten sam Tōjū, z którym jego partner walczył już wcześniej.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 257 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Hollow Ichigo próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem Ichigo Kisuke Urahara zdoła przywrócić moce Ichigo, ale jego Reiatsu jest niestabilne, jak niekompletna Zmodyfikowana Dusza. W rezultacie, moce Hollowa próbują przejąć kontrolę nad Kurosakim, ale zostają powstrzymane.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 336 Urahara zostawia w magazynie Ichigo skrępowanego Bakudō Kin, i wraz z Konem próbuje znaleźć sposób na ustabilizowanie Reiatsu chłopaka. Podczas nieobecności Kisuke i Kona, pomarańczowowłosy ma problem ze stłumieniem wewnętrznego Hollowa. Po kilku chwilach Ichigo nie daje rady powstrzymywać Hollowa i nieświadomie wykrusza się spod działania Bakudō i w końcu się przemienia. Przy wybuchu czarno-czerwonego Reiatsu, ciało Ichigo przemienia się w 1. formę Hollowa, gdzie ten zaczyna wędrówkę przez Seireitei.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 337 Podczas wędrówki przez Seireitei, napotyka kilku Shinigamich, których szybko pokonuje. Jego uwaga zostaje zwrócona na Ōko Yushimę, który patrzy na niego z politowaniem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 338 thumb|left|190px|Hollow Ichigo ratuje Rukię przed ciosem Kiedy spokojnie przechodzi przed Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo bezmyślnie atakuje go Cero, lecz ten robi unik i trafia w Reigai. Yushima idzie oglądać z rozkoszą walkę Reigai, lecz radość ta zostaje przerwana przez Hollowa Ichigo, który go wyczuł i atakuje mężczyznę ponownie. Yushima wtedy używa Shitotsu Sansen. Mówi mu, że nie jest nim zainteresowany. Hollow Ichigo się uwalnia i znowu atakuje Ōko, lecz ten używa Tenran, by potem unieruchomić Hollowa przy pomocy Kin. Po walce z przyjaciółmi Ichigo, Yushima odpowiada Rukii, że zamierza zniszczyć Soul Society. Przed zaatakowaniem Rukii, jego atak zostaje przechwycony przez Hollowa Ichigo, który używa własnego ciała do podjęcia ciosu.